Key Season
by Massie Harrington
Summary: 2 words: Key. Season. The PC is ready to attend the brand new Briarwood Octavian County High School with the boys, but before they do they have to hand down the key to an 8th-grader-to-be and it wont just be a simple hand-down, c'mon, were talking Massie.
1. Chapter 1

THE IPAD

Friday, May 5th

5:00 PM

Massie sat on her bed glaring at the key dangling on her laptop. It had given her a great 8th grade year, but it was time to pass down to the next alpha, but it was too easy. Massie wanted to continue a _new_ tradition. She wanted to continue Skye's tradition. She quickly dialed Alicia's cell.

"Hey Mass! I'll be there at 7. Is there a change of plans?"

"No. Just get Dylan and Kristin."

"Kay, you get Claire."

"Given." Massie dialed Claire's cell and she picked up on the first ring.

"Hey!" You could hear crunching S'mores in the background. Layne's latest obsession.

"Go somewhere alone, no Layne."

"Okidoke!" Layne screamed and stomped away.

"You alone?"

"Yup."

"Okay," Massie went back to Alicia. Kristin and Dylan were there. "Attendence, Alicia?"

"Here."

"Kristin?"

"Here."

"Dylan?"

"Here." Someone burped.

"Kuh-laire."

"Here."

"Alright, guys, its time."

"What d- _Ehmagawd!_" Alicia clapped. You could hear her smile.

"It is _way_ too easy to just hand it over to the 7th grade alpha, we had to work for it so they do too."

"What's the plan?" Kristin asked.

"That's why I called. You have to come up with an idea and make a presentation. Have it done by 7 and bring it over here."

"Done."

"Done."

"Done."

"And done."

"Good. See ya then."

"Byee!" They all chirped.

No matter how long it took, Massie would make these 7th graders work twice as hard for the key as she did. New room. New rules. _Her_ rules.


	2. Chapter 2

GLU HQFriday, May 5th

7:05 PM

Massie, Kristin, Dylan and Claire all sat down on their limited edition Coach sleeping bags, presents from Massie. They waited patiently for Alicia's presentation to be ready while chewing on their snack of choice.

"Okay, I think I'm ready."

"READYY!" Dylan burped, Alicia rolled her eyes and blew away the stench.

"We send invitations to 6 cliques in the 7th grade inviting them to a competition. When they RSVP which we will tell them to do in person we will not talk to them and just hand them a CD- rom and on that it can explain everything." She took out her laptop and showed a sample invite and CD-rom.

"Nice." Massie typed something into her MacBook. "Next."

Dylan got up. "We can arrange for a bunch of different famous people from my mom's show come and interview them and tell us who is worthy." She pressed a button and her laptop showed a slideshow of 6 different celebrities.

"Too short, we need them to worry about it for a while like we did. They need to lose sleep. Next."

Kristin stood up and brought Dylans old Mac. "I say we invite them via Micheal Phelps to a special Olympics, winner gets the key." She showed different sports that could be included.

Massie burst out laughing. "Nice try Kris. Kay, Kuh-laire."

"I say we do exactly what Skye did, it worried us to death so most likely it will effect them the same way."

"Hmm…" Massie sat seriously considering it.

"Do you have a presentation?" Kristin asked Massie.

"No, my job is to choose."

"So then who do you choose?" Alicia asked.

"Kuh-laires's, but we're gunna tweak it a bit, any ideas?"

"How about we hide another clue under the boy's mattress and then wherever that clue leads there will be the key and we can put a camera outside the room to see if they try to sneak in." Alicia suggested.

"Genius!" Massie jumped up and hugged Alicia.

"So you're whole goal is to make the 7th graders suffer?" Kristin asked.

"We did." Dylan said with a full mouth.

"Point." Alicia raised a finger.

"Hey, I'm nawt complaining, I was just making sure that you weren't just throwing the key away."

"We are _so_ gunna get them." Claire clapped.

"And whoever wins has to be worthy if you're making it this hard."

"Given. Now we have to put it all together. So, whose mattress?"

"Cam's"

"Josh's"

"Dune's"

**AN: Dylan would have said something but it would have given away part of these boots are made for stalking!**

"Obviousx10!" Massie said frustrated.

"Well then who wouldn't they expect?"

There was no question about it. It was easy to get to, they could keep a close eye on it, and the 7th graders had no idea who it was. And at the same time, every single person in that room shot up and shrieked "DEMPSEY!"


	3. Chapter 3

GLU HQ

Friday, May 5th

7:20 PM

15 minutes later the Pretty Committee was back in the GLU headquarters with poems in their hands.

"First up Alicia." Massie announced.

"_This is more than just a game_

_So listen up, or hang your head in shame._

_This Briarwood boy lives nice and cozy_

_As he likes to say it, I wouldn't know, I'm not that nosy_

_For fun he gets dirty and kicks_

_Even though he could model for Gilly Hicks_

_I have kissed him_

_as the lights went dim_

_But who cares about that,_

What you want is under the mattress in which I sat

_The first to find it will get the key_

_Just hang it on your neck and you will be contacted by me_

_Don't come to me, just to pout,_

_Because then, you will be so out."_

There was no poem better than that, not even Massie's. Alicia got the satisfaction of typing it up, with a huge smirk planted on her face.

"Freeze!" Massie yelled. "Leesh, which one of us kissed Dempsey?" She asked.

"Uh, you can take one for the team right Mass? You can hide the key when you go over."

**AN: This is not after these boots are made for stalking, just Boys r us**

"Wrong. What will Derrington think?"

"He doesn't have to know."

"I guess, and it wont mean anything."

"Point." Alicia lifted a finger.

"Well first we have to make another poem to put under Dempsey's mattress."

"Gimme 15 minutes and I'll have another." Alicia scurried off with a piece of lined paper and a pen.

"_You thought you were done, _

_But you still haven't won._

_The real key is hidden, _

_Where me and _him_ have ridden _

_Think twice before you look,_

_What you want may not be what you took._

_This is really it,_

_You have until the candle is lit."_

"What candle?" Dylan asked.

"The candle-light ceremony for 8th grade graduation." Massie said with "duh" in her voice.

"Given." Alicia nodded.

"So we hide it in Brownie's stall?"

"Wrong. Way too obvious."

"Then where?" Alicia waited for them to become impatient.

"Well since everybody knows about your horse obsession that's where they'll look, but it will really be hidden on Derrington's bike."

"Ehmagawd, I heart it!" Massie clapped and jumped up to hug Alicia. "Let's film it then, Claire get my video camera from that box in my closet." Massie pointed to a purple, cloth box filled with cameras. "You film me."

"Here?" Claire asked.

"No, out by the pool, put that dark thing over it." Claire did as she was told and made the video camera film like it was pitch black. Massie got on her black string bikini and headed for the pool. She handed Alicia, Dylan and Kristin black bikinis too. They lit a candle on the edge of the pool, with enough light to show only the pool. The PC minus Massie and Claire floated on the surface, trying to be creepy.

"Okay Claire, go!" Massie took a dunk under water and counted to 5, to let the image of the floating girls last a while.

She made a graceful entrance up to the surface and looked right at the camera.

"You are about to learn the biggest secret of OCD. If you are nawt able to keep a secret eject this DVD and destroy it." 7 second pause. "Now that you have vowed to keep this secret, you must listen very carefully and destroy this when you are finished watching this. If you are caught cheating, automatic disqualification. If you talk about this with anyone, you're done. So," She cleared her throat and recited:

"_This is more than just a game_

_So listen up, or hang your head in shame._

_This Briarwood boy lives nice and cozy_

_As he likes to say it, I wouldn't know, I'm not that nosy_

_For fun he gets dirty and kicks_

_Even though he could model for Gilly Hicks_

_I have kissed him_

_as the lights went dim_

_But who cares about that,_

What you want is under the mattress in which I sat

_The first to find it will get the key_

_Just hang it on your neck and you will be contacted by me_

_Don't come to me, just to pout,_

_Because then, you will be so out."_

All of a sudden all 4 heads were next to each other. They giggled softly while Massie pulled a key from her bust and threw it in the water behind her. She winked at the camera and blew out the candle, to reveal complete darkness.

"You have 4 weeks."

"That's a rap!" Claire screamed as she jumped into the pool.

"What about the other one?" Massie whined.

"Alright, but right after we're swimming."

"Done."

"Okay, so how do you want to film this one?"

"How about as a music video?" Alicia suggested. "Massie can be singing the words while me, Dylan, and Kristin dance."

"Too short of a poem, we have to scare them."

"We can get the guys to help." Claire said.

"Ehmagawd! And once they see how confident we are around boys they will worry more because they'll think we got it from the room!"

Claire nodded. "Call you're boyfriends, tell them to be here at 8."

They all did. Cam, Josh, Sam, Dune, and Derrington were coming over. The girls made themselves look ASAP (as sexy as possible). And 20 minutes later…

_DIIIINNNNNNNNGGGG DOOOOOOONNNNNNGGGGGGG!_

The Block's doorbell rang and Claire went running while the rest of the girls finished setting up the scene. By the pool there were 5 recliners, each a different color. There was a table with lemonade and Coke next to each chair.

"Hey!!!" Derrington went running for the pool but Massie threw herself on top of him so he landed on the grass.

"Nawt yet." She handed each boy a script and set a timer for 30 minutes. The girls sat in the recliners getting their nails done while they watched the boys practice.

_BRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!_

"Time!" The girls all jumped up and set the camera up on the stand.

"Annnnd action!"

"Hey look! Josh punched Derrington and pointed to the camera, "the loser thought she was done!" The boys started cracking up.

"_You thought you were done?" _Alicia asked as she walked into the shot in her bikini that matched the recliner Josh was sitting in. (Farthest right)

"_But you still haven't won." _ She sat right on Josh's lap and started sipping her lemonade and giggling as he sipped his Coke.

"_The real key is hidden, where me and _him_ have ridden." _Claire used her computer to make a picture of Massie show up and go away right when Dylan said "me".

"_Think twice before you look," _Kristin said as she sat on Dunes lap (second farthest left), after Dylan sat on Sam's (Second farthest right).

"_What you want may not be what you took."_ Claire said as she jumped onto Cam. (Farthest left.)

"_This is really it," _A voice said. "_You have until the candle is lit." _ Massie showed up and sat on Derrington's lap (middle). She winked at the camera as she and Derrington stood up and started making out. Josh, Cam, Sam, and Dune came up from behind and pushed them both in the pool, the never stopped kissing! Meanwhile Claire snuck off unnoticed by the camera to press END.

"DONE!!" She jumped in the pool followed by everyone else.


End file.
